Controlling the Mind
by Forbiden Love Writer
Summary: Naruto has finally reached his goal of Hokage and gained the respect of the village, but why does it feel so empty and what the hell Orochimaru just kidnapped him? whats going on? sasunaru yaoi M for a reason dont like, dont read.
1. My life

The cries of a girl could be heard as she ran down the white hallways of the Konoha hospital towards the Chief of Medicine's office. "Lady Sakura, Lady Sakura." She continued to cry as she entered the pink haired Doctors office panting.

"What is it Ino?" Came an impatient voice.

"The Hokage has been injured again."

Sakura looked up at the girl from her paperwork-covered desk in horror. This was the third direct attack at their Hokage this month alone. "Where is he?" She panicked grabbing her doctor's coat from the back of her chair fearing the worst.

"Anbu are on their way now from the Hokage tower with him."

Sakura quickly ran from her office and out to the front of the hospital to wait for their Hokage to arrive.

In no time she could see the Anbu bounding from roof to roof as they approached her. One of them was carrying the unconscious blonde while four others surrounded him as protection.

Running up to them she started to examine the blond.

Not looking up at the masked figures she begun hurl abuse and insults at them. "Where the hell were you guys when the Hokage was being attacked?" She spat "Isn't it _your_ job as Anbu to protect him?"

The masked figures stood there all the while the pink haired doctor hurled insults at them as she trying to stabilize the blondes vitals. Once he was stable the one holding Naruto laid him gently on a gurney and disappeared along with the others.

After a few hours of having broken bones mended, cuts and bruises healed and vital organs repaired the Hokage was happily sitting on a hospital bed looking out the window and watching the clouds go by in between signing paper work and reading mission reports. Oh how he wished he could be out there playing around with his friends like he used to, as memories of the past flooded his mind he didn't notice as someone slipped into the room.

"You know, when you're in a hospital you're meant to rest, not work tirelessly." The pinkett spoke as she leaned against the door way with her arms crossed and white lab coat hanging off her curvy figure.

"Well this paper work won't do its self, will it," Retorted the blonde "Plus Iruka and Kakashi promised that if I got all of it done I could visit the academy again tomorrow to play with the kids for a while." He smiled going back to his paperwork.

Sakura shook her head as she walked into the room to sit on the bed next to the blonde. "Naruto, when did you become so grown up?" she whispered more to herself then anyone in particular.

"Hm, did you say something Sakura?" Naruto looked up again.

"I was just saying that you have become a great Hokage."

The blonde smiled his goofy smile as one of his arms went behind his head, "Thanks Sakura that means a lot coming from you."

Seeing him smile made her heart flutter.

"Before I sign your release forms I want to know what happened."

Naruto sighed and went back to looking out the window "I believe they were sound ninjas from the land of rice working for Orochimaru." Before she could ask the most obvious question the blonde answered it for her, "And I have no idea what they want with me but the attacks are becoming more and more frequent and violent as tome passes," the blonde paused "I fear for my village Sakura, if this keeps going on someone other than me might get injured or worse other villages may start attacking."

Sakura sighed "There isn't much we can do at the moment, all we can do is wait and hope that it stops." Looking at Naruto's now sad face she felt her stomach churn, he had changed so much over the years, he wasn't the happy bounding boy she once knew, no, he had been replaced with a very smart and mature man that cared more about the village then himself, but then again she had changed too. "Well," she said suddenly putting on the best smile she could, "I better go and get your release forms then shouldn't I, we don't want to have little ninjas attacking the hospital now do we?" she joked as she left the room.

After Naruto was released from hospital he made his was home. When he had became the Hokage he was given the choice of moving into a bigger house or staying in his tiny apartment. At first he had stayed in his apartment but after a while it became apparent that with all the paperwork he had, he would need a bigger place. He wanted a place where he would not disturb others and wouldn't be disturbed himself, so after a lot of delegation and negotiating he was given permission to move into the abandoned Uchiha district.

Naruto was grateful for the quietness as he tilted his head up letting more of the warm shower water wash over his acing body. "Why is being Hokage so straining on the body?" he asked out loud to no one in particular as the water hit a especially sore spot. One thing he was grateful for was having the nine tails sealed in him, it made recovery quicker.

After another 15 minutes of standing under the water Naruto decided it was time to get out. After getting out of the shower he wrapped one of his orange towels around his waist while grabbing another one to semi dry his spiky hair. Beads of water were still present on his hair and on his body as he walked out into the kitchen to grab his ramen that had been cooking while he was in the shower.

After sitting down at his table he begun to eat his ramen, but no sooner did he start did he feel the presence of someone creeping around in his house. Grabbing a kunai that was tapped to the underside of the table he continued to eat his meal in hope to lure out the hiding ninja.

Feeling the ninja approach him for behind Naruto readied himself for a fight, but just as he stood from the chair to turn around and strike at his opponent he tripped on his own towel and fell flat to the floor, his kunai spinning away from him under the table, "Shit." He yelled as he lunged for the kunai only to be met with humored laughter. Looking up he saw his former sensei Kakashi almost in tears from his hysterics.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto gritted his teeth standing up ready to hit him square in the jaw.

Tears of laughter still evident in the silver haired ninja's visible eye, he easily grabbed the young guys punch as he spoke, "I think you dropped something." He pointed with his other hand to the floor where Naruto saw his towel sprawled out.

The blonde's cheeks went bright red realizing that he was standing there in front of his gay, perverted former teacher... _naked_. Covering himself up with his hands he darted down to the ground and grabbed his towel, fastening it around his well-toned body as quickly as he could he huffed at Kakashi in embarrassment.

"Ahem," Naruto cleared his throat not meeting the man's eyes "Is there a reason as to why you snuck into my house?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I was passing by your neighbourhood on my way home from rescuing a baby wolf when I realized that Iruka forgot to ask you if you finished all your work for today so that you can come and visit tomorrow?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he picked up the kunai and put it on the table. "On your way home my ass. My place is nowhere near yours and everyone knows that there are no wolves around these parts." He scoffed as he grabbed his ramen from the bench. "But yeah I will be there sometime after lunch."

"Great the kids will be excited," he said as he went to jump out the window but stopped just before he did and turned around, "By the way your body has become something to be marveled." He taunted as he jumped out the window narrowly missing the kunai that was thrown at his head.

"PERVERT!" Naruto yelled after the ninja "And use the door next time!"

A little flushed from the ninjas comment Naruto quickly finished his ramen, throwing the empty container in the trash. He proceeded to his room where he flopped himself onto the bed. Looking up he could see the Uchiha symbol painted on the roof. "I wonder what you're doing right now Sasuke." His tired voice echoed as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Naruto basked in the midday sun as he walked through the village. People of all ages greeted him with warm welcomes and bows which he happily greeted back. While he loved that he had finally achieved the respect from the villagers, he had to admit it was a little lonely, that's why he loved his visits to the academy, seeing all those smiling kids just made him feel content.

He walked through the arch that lead into the grounds of the school and went straight to where he knew they would all be waiting – near the training hall.

"Ah, there you are Hokage-sama," His former brunette teacher greeted cheerfully "The children were just starting to get restless thinking you weren't coming."

The children spotted their Hokage and ran straight to the blond to give him a hug.

"Iruka, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Naruto smiled as he looked down at the small children hugging him.

Naruto sat down on the grass as some of the children started to ask him questions. As the blonde answered the questions one by one Iruka took this time to slip off and go and grade assessment.

"How do i become like you Hokage-sama?" asked one of the boys.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is this kid in another village that no matter how hard I train I can never beat him, so I was wondering if there was away to become stronger?" the boy wined.

Naruto smiled at the boy "Well growing up there was this kid named Sasuke, he was always beating me in everything and no matter how hard I tried he was always one step ahead of me, but you know what, its not about who is better then whom because you can't measure strength alone on what you can do, but more what your willing to do for others. In the end we became teammates which lead to us being best friends."

All the children begun to talk among themselves about what their Hokage had just said.

"So is that why Hokage-sama is so strong, because he had friends?" a girl asked curiously.

Naruto smiled at the girl, "Not only that but the feelings that compel you to want to be your best so that you can be there and protect them when the time comes."

The children begun to talk among themselves again. A few hours passed while Naruto happily played and talked with the children around the field of the academy, it was only when Iruka came out that he realized his fun was about to end.

"Ok kids, sadly it's time to say your goodbyes to the Hokage."

The children begun to whine as they said their goodbyes.

Naruto was giving the children one last hug when he abruptly sense an unfriendly presence.

"Kids get behind me!" Naruto shouted as three ninjas appeared in front of them.

Iruka was quickly knocked out while the kids ran in fear behind their Hokage.

"Taka your presence is not welcome in my village." Naruto growled out.

"Well that's a shame." Mocked a silver haired man with glasses as he came out from behind a bush.

"Kabuto," Naruto gasped, "What do you want?"

"You of course." He smirked.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want with you, but what Lord Orochimaru wants with you."

"Well what does he want?" Naruto spat.

"It would seem that our dear Sasuke is beginning to get a little hard to control, so he wants you there to help since he is your former teammate."

Naruto smirked "If Orochimaru can't keep his _pet_ under control what makes you think I can, and on another note what makes you think I'm even going to go with you?"

Kabuto smiled and disappeared in an attempt to grab one of the children to be used as a hostage. Naruto calmly took a deep breath and darting to the side knocking the medical ninja flying across the field into the rock wall behind him. The children cheered and blew raspberries at the fallen ninja. "No one can beat our Hokage, he's the best." One child said "Yeah you don't stand a chance against him old man." Another retorted.

'Old man?!' Kabuto thought.

The other children begun to hurl insults at the ninja as he slowly begun to get up off the ground. '_Damn that brat, I underestimated how strong he has become. I think I will have to go to plan B.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up.

Kabuto called over the only female among them and quietly spoke to her, seeing this as his only chance Naruto bent down to the children and begun to whisper to them while never taking his eyes off Kabuto and the other ninjas, "Ok kids I want you to quietly sneak away and get help ok."

"But Hokage-sama what about you?" one of the children asked with tear filled eyes.

"I'll be fine," He smiled "All I care about is yours and the village's safety. Now go I'm going to make a distraction and when that happens I want you all to run as fast as you can and _Don't_ look back ok?"

"But, but." one of them mumbled.

"It's ok, It's my job to protect you and in return you will all becoming great ninjas and medical ninjas that will end up protecting me." he said with a smile as he looked down at them. "Now go."

All the children nodded while Naruto turned back to Kabuto and smirked.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he shouted as ten clones of himself appeared around him and the children, seeing this as their cue the children quickly darted off into the bushes behind them to find anyone that could help their Hokage.

With the children finally safe Naruto prepared himself to fight.


	3. No Choice

Naruto smiled at Kabuto while standing there facing the medical ninja and Taka with a clone on either side holding his _Rasen Shuriken_. "Kabuto I am going to tell you one last time, Leave my village."

"I'm sorry Naruto, No can do without you. Karin now!" he yelled the end.

Naruto begun to hear a soft melody that begun to make his body feel heavy, "Have it your way." Naruto shrugged as he sent the two clones either side of the ninjas, coming around so they were coming at them from either side. Clicking his fingers both clones through their Shurikens at each other and pooffed into smoke.

Kabuto looked up smiling as he and the others easily dodged the two attacks, "Hu, missed."

The blonde continued to smile as he pointed up. He could hear the sharp intake of air as Kabuto's eyes widened at the realization that the miss was intentional. The two attacks circled around again and collided with each other above the ninjas heads causing a tremendous blast that instantly knocked the two male members of Taka out and caused a lot of damage to the female.

Kabuto laid on the grass awestruck at how the blond had come up with such a plan, this was not the dumb boy he remembered from the chunnin exams. _'I'm going to have to rethink my strategy.'_ Kabuto looked around him at his already fallen team and spotted the red head female ninja was still awake but grabbing at her body in pain. He crawled to her and placed a hand on her chest and his own then begun to heal them both as he whispered to her "Naruto has become a lot stronger then I remember, at this rate if we continue to fight all we will accomplish is death. So I am going to try a verbal approach." Karin nodded.

Kabuto fixed Karin enough so that she could stand with only little pain. Smiled warmly at the blonde he stepped closer opening his arms showing he meant no harm while Naruto went into a fighting stance readying himself to form any hand sign needed.

Karin stood behind Kabuto with her flute at the ready while he spoke to the blonde. "Now Naruto, be reasonable we don't really need to fight, I'm sure if we just talked we could come to some understanding of an agreement."

"Why would I make a deal with a traitor like you?"

"Because you love your village and wouldn't want to see _anything_ bad to happen to it."

Naruto really did love his village and wouldn't want anything to happen to it especially because of a choice he had made.

Kabuto watched as his words worked their way through the blondes mind, all he needed now was to give the blonde a few more pushes and he would be able to take the boy without having to lose his life, "I mean it would be a sham if some of the other nations where to hear some nasty rumour and decide to attack your happy little village."

This was one of Naruto's biggest fears, because he _The Nine Tailed Fox_ had become Hokage of a village, some of the other nations had felt intimidated by this strength and were threatening to attack if his village kept growing.

"What do you want?" the blonde said in defeat.

'_Perfect'_ Kabuto smiled. "Come with me quietly and I will personally ensure that nothing happens to your village."

'_I can either stay and fight, but my village will be in danger, or go quietly and ensure their safety.'_ Naruto sighed, looking up at the sky as black storm clouds formed, he had no choice. He saw that no matter what he did he would be taken one way or another, at least this way he could make sure his village was safe.

As it begun to rain he looked back down at the medical ninja "Do I have your word that my whole village will be safe?"

"You have my word." Kabuto stated sternly.  
>"How will you keep them safe?"<p>

"I will send word out to all the nations that your village is under the direct protection of the Sound while you are absent and I will station hidden ninjas all around your village."

"That will give them more of a reason to attack!" Naruto yelled as rain begun to fall harder.

"I assure you that no harm will come to the village _Or_ your people while you are with us."

Looking down at the now muddied ground Naruto sighed in defeat, '_This is hopeless'_.

Blond locks stuck to his face as his mind and body gave in, slowly he took off his Hokage jacket, the only thing that showed his years of hard work and let it fall to the wet ground in a heap.

While Kabuto watched as the coat slowly hit the floor his smile turned to sadness at the realization to what he was making the blonde give up. Waving his hand forward he called for Karin to do her bit, she walked slowly towards the blonde and begun to play her flute.

The blonde started to hear a beautiful melody as he slowly felt his body become heavy and fall to the ground, this time he didn't fight it for he knew if he did he would be endangering his village, but before he fell into the endless darkness he watched as a white haired ninja appeared a few meters away. 'I'm sorry Kakashi, it's too late.' He thought as darkness overcame him.

"Karin gather your team members and head back to base, I will take Naruto." Kabuto said with a hint of an emotion that she missed. He walked slowly to Naruto's slumbering form wishing now that there was another way.

"Over my dead body." Kakashi yelled as he ran for his fallen Hokage only to be struck with Kabuto's _Mystic Palm_.

Karin healed her team members enough to wake up and teleport to their hideout.

"Naruto, No…." Kakashi yelled from his puddle on the ground as Kabuto gently picked Naruto up bridle style.

Kabuto turned to Kakashi and spoke in a monotone voice "As on Naruto's request The Village Hidden in the Leaves will be under the protection of the Sound Ninjas from any attacks or wars that may cause the village harm until his returned."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi yelled trying to do the worm over to them.

Kabuto looked sadly at the ground as he spoke "Your Hokage traded his life for the safety of his village. Now that I think on it, giving himself up his village and leaving everything behind he worked hard for, he's very noble, and I feel like a monster for taking him from you."

"Then don't." Kakashi pleaded.

"I promise to keep your village safe and to return him unharmed to you." Kabuto said as he performed a hand sign and disappeared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you….. Naruto." Kakashi begun to cry as ANBU flooded into the area followed by Tsunade their former Hokage.

She walked over to Kakashi and begun to remove the jutsu, "Where's the Hokage?"

Kakashi's tear filled eyes looked up at the women "He sacrificed himself for the village," He choked. "In return we have been given a safe passage from war."

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she beat her fists into the ground near Kakashi's head "Why Naruto, why?" she began to cry. "Why would you do that for us?"


	4. Im Not A Dog

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the sound of soft melody filled his ears, "You're a gifted flute player," he smiled as he heard the music suddenly stop. Looking over at the red head girl he saw her cheeks had gone a deep crimson, "What's your name?"

"K… Karin." She mumbled.

"Well Karin I hope we become good friends so that I can hear you play more often."

Karin's heart lurched as she averted her eyes from the blue pools that were staring at her. In her whole life no one had ever said something so kind to her, not one person had ever acknowledged that she was good or gifted at something.

Orochimaru chose that moment to walk into the room, "Karin you may leave." Came an unpleased voice.

Naruto grabbed her arm as she went to leave, "Karin, next time I see you will you play for me again?"

Taking one last look at the blond she smiled shyly and nodded clutching her flute to her chest, then Naruto let his arm fall and she ran out leaving him alone with her master.

Orochimaru glided over to the blonde, "I am so happy that you decided to come and stay with us."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he went to get out of bed. Pulling the cover off and sliding out he looking down to see that while he had been sleeping they had changed him out of his Konoha cloths and into something more suiting to _their_ attire. He was now wearing a plain grey kimono with a purple sash.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face as Naruto fixed how his new cloths sat on his body. He liked how Naruto looked in the plain kimono, it seemed to make his handsome features stand out more. "You look splendid in a kimono."

Naruto just shook his head and ignored the snake as he continued to fix the uncomfortable cloths.

Orochimaru huffed at the boys reaction, "I will have Kabuto come fetch and take you to your chambers later."

Naruto looked up from his sash at the snake man "And if I don't let him."

"Then I will have you dragged there by my snakes." He hissed as snakes begun to drop from his obi.

Naruto cringed, he hated snakes, they were slimy and smelly and just looked creepy. "Whatever."

"Good I will have him come soon in the mean time I will leave you with my pets for company." Orochimaru looked down at his snakes then turned and walked out the door.

As the Sannin opened the doors to his dimly lit office revealing only a large desk in the middle and behind it a large chair in the room.

Orochimaru sat down at his desk and leaned on top entwining his fingers together. "Kabuto," he yelled impatiently.

"Yes my Lord?"  
>"Bring me Sasuke and then take Naruto to Sasuke's room."<p>

"As you wish." Kabuto bowed as he went to get the raven from the training hall.

A few moments later a very ill-tempered Sasuke came storming into the room. "I am not a dog that can be summoned whenever you feel like it." He spat.

"It would seem you can be." Responded a smug voice.

Sasuke huffed "Why weren't you at the training hall, you were meant to be training me today!"

"I had an unexpected visitor drop by that needed my attention, I'm sure you understand." He said calmly as he watched his student throw a temper tantrum.

"_I _am your student, your attention should be on _me_!"

"Now, now that's not a nice thing to say Sasuke."

Sasuke growled as his hands slammed onto Orochimaru's desk, "if not for training then why have you summoned?"

"I need you to entertain our guest while I go away on business."

"And why would I do that when I have better things to be doing, like training!"

"Well I don't trust anyone else to take care of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Orochimaru said smugly as he watched Sasuke's face twist into many conflicting emotions.

Sasuke calmed himself down and threw gritted teeth asked, "Why is _she_ here?"

"I never said _she_, and for your information _He_, is here on my invitation."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched his teacher, "When did they pick a new Hokage?"

"If I recall correctly about two years ago when the fifth Hokage resigned, now if you would be so kind I don't want you to keep him waiting." Orochimaru held his hand up towards the door.

Sasuke grumbled and huffed as he walked to the door wondering who they had picked to be Hokage. With his hand on the door he turned to look at his mentor, "Where is he?"

"Why your room of course." Orochimaru said smugly.

Sasuke was about to fight when he heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Kabuto came in and bowed. "My Lord, the guest is awaiting Sasuke's arrival as requested."

"Thank you Kabuto, Sasuke was just leaving to entertain our visitor."

Sasuke grumbled as he walked out of the snakes study and towards his own room at a pace that was a little more than a run. He wanted so desperately to know who the new Hokage was even if he wouldn't ever admit it out loud. He wanted to know that _he_ at least had gotten his dream even though Sasuke himself was still so far off his own.

As he neared his room Sasuke slowed down his paces to no more than a walk, it wasn't until he was standing at the door did he start to feel nervous.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" a silky voice came from the other side.

Sasuke's breathing hitched as he slowly turned the door knob and walked in.


	5. Memories

Onyx eyes met sapphires as there gazes pierced each other right to the soul, neither willing the other to look away, neither wanting to end the dream.

Naruto slowly, fluidly rose from the raven's bed and walked towards him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy approach _'This isn't how I remember him.'_

"Why do you look at me with such hate filled eyes?" Naruto asked not hiding the pain in his voice, as his hand ghosted over the raven's cheek.

"You've changed."

"What did you think would happen, it's been five years."

"I didn't expect you to become Hokage, at least not until after I had defeated Itachi and returned to the village."

"Well I did and there is nothing you can do to change that fact."

A smirk graced the ravens face, "Hu, so how many people did you have to sleep with then, to become Hokage?"

Naruto saw red as he smashed a fist square into the raven's cheek hurling him across the room. Straightening himself up he spat "You have no idea what I went through in the years you were gone."

"All I see is someone that slept their way to the top," the raven smirked using the wall to pull himself up "Am right?"

Another punch came out of nowhere throwing the raven back to the ground. Naruto stood above leant over and grabbed the raven by the collar, pulling him up so they were face to face "I worked hard every single fucking day to get to where I am now. I even took the D rank missions no one else would take to show my devotion to the village, and now it's all worth jack shit because of _you_."

Sasuke's mouth started to fill with blood as he spoke and trail spilled out and over his chin "Hu, Because of me?"

Naruto started to shake as his next words came, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now, away from my village."

Sasuke's voice dropped a few tones. "Then why are you here?"

"I am here as Hokage to protect my village, and to hopefully bring you home." Naruto dropped the raven and stood up to walk over to the bed.

"Go home Naruto," Sasuke slowly stood up "I know you're not here because you want _me_, your here for your village, so don't lie."

"Can't you see you idiot, I do want _you_, so tell me what the hell do you want from me?" Naruto yelled in misery.

Naruto's words hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks as he grabbed a hold of the blonde's wrist, "I _wanted_ you to be _waiting_ for me when I got back! But when I came you were gone." He threw the blonde against the opposite wall with all the strength he could muster, Naruto's body connecting solidly with it as he fell forward to the ground. Sasuke himself dropped where he stood and bowed his head into his hands.

~~ Flash Back ~~

Sasuke silently jumped from one roof top to another as the cold night air bit at his skin. 'Just once more, I swear this will be the last time.' He thought as he came to a stop on top of the roof of an apartment building where he knew his sleeping blonde would be.

The raven had hidden his chakra before he entered the village so no one currently knew he was there, which is how he wanted it, he didn't want to cause his blonde anymore pain than he already was in.

Silently he opened the blonde's window and crawled in, but what he found was not what he expected or wanted to see. The room was empty bar a few cardboard boxes full of the blonde's belongings.

Sasuke looked at some of the boxes that were lying around but it was one box in particular that caught his eye, it was the only box in the small apartment that was still open. Lying face up was a picture that he recognized straight away, it was of the day they had become team seven. Sasuke smiled at the picture amazed that after so long his blonde dobe still had it, but his smile soon fell as he picked up another picture that had been sitting under it. It was a similar pictured only Naruto and Sakura were older and there was another boy in his place. Unlike when he was in the picture this boy was smiling, he honestly looked happy to be there with his arm slung around Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke looked deeper into the box finding more and more pictures of Naruto, Sakura and this other boy. Some of them were of them having fun while fooling around and goofing off while others were of them training hard.

Sasuke looked at the photo of him and the dobe again, out of the whole box he had only found two pictures with him in them, the one of team seven and this one which was of just the two of them, Naruto had his arm was slung around the raven's neck for support as they walked through a doorway, even though he knew that that particular day the blonde had been in pain his smile never gave it away. Holding the two pictures he slid down the wall, why had all this happened and where was his blonde now.

Tears begun to sting at his eyes as he held the pictures tight and cried.

~~ End of Flash Back ~~

Sasuke's tear filled eyes looked up at the lump across the room from him, 'Why hasn't he moved yet?'. Slowly the raven got to his feet and walked over to the blond, seeing a crimson pool surrounding his head.

"What have I done?"


	6. Snakes do Bite

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand as the blonde laid asleep on a hospital bed. Kabuto had come and gone, easily repairing in the broken blonde and giving the raven a long lecture about controlling his anger and what not. It wasn't until Karin had come for a visit that the reality of Naruto being there actually hit him.

Karin lent against the opposite wall to the raven with her arms crossed and a scowl present on her face. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Sasuke looked up from the bed at the red head girl and glared, "Your one to talk."

"I'm not the one that knocked out Naruto, am I."

The raven didn't have a comeback so he just continued to glare.

"Argh, you're so childish." She pushed off from the wall to go stand on the other side of the blonde, "Have you even stopped to consider why he's here?"

"He came here to try and convince me to go back to Konoha again." The raven claimed as a matter of fact.

"Gah, you're so selfish and thick headed."

The raven continued to glare at the girl as he spoke, "I may be selfish but I'm smarter than you!"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Then you would have noticed that Naruto is not here of his own free will."

Sasuke was a-taken back by what she had said, "Not….. of… his….. own….. free….. will?" each word strung out.

"Dur, why else would he be here, he's the Hokage of an entire village now." She sat down finally on the side of the bed, "He left it all, his _dreams_, to save them all for you."

'I destroyed his dream.' Sasuke thought as he slowly got up from the bed and walked to the door only stopping as he reached the doorway, "When he wakes up, tell him to go home."

Before he left Karin shouted back, "He couldn't leave even if he wanted to."

Sasuke's hand rested on the door frame along with his head but not looking into the room "Why?"

"He made a deal with Lord Orochimaru, and until that is for filled he cannot leave."

Knowing this Sasuke left the room, leaving the red head alone with the blonde.

Naruto woke up a few hours later to a weight on his stomach. Eyes still closed he listened to the slow intake of the person breathing. Smiling he begun to stroke the sleeping forms head, soon noticing that the hair was longer then it was meant to be. Opening his eyes he looked down to see Karin had fallen asleep in the chair next to him.

Feeling the movement from the blonde stroking her hair Karin's eyes slowly flickered open. She looked up at the blonde, crimson staining her cheeks again as she realized what she had done. Quickly she stood up trying to look away from Naruto's swimming blue orbs.

Naruto smiled at how the girl was acting around him, it had become a usual thing to him since he had become Hokage.

She begun to stutter out random noises when Naruto saw her clutching at her flute and got an idea. "Karin, can you play your flute for me again?"

Looking down at her flute she smiled at his kindness and nodded. After calming herself down she closed her eyes, put the flute to her lips and begun to play a sweet melody.

Naruto didn't recognize the sound but enjoyed it none the less, and so did many others. Servants from around the hideout that could hear the beautiful sound begun to slowly make their way to the room.

When Karin finished she opened her eyes to a mass of applause. Looking back up at the blonde she smiled as the servants begun to bombard her with complements over how they had never know she could play so well and that she should play like that more often. Never in her life had she felt so appreciated.

The joy was soon interrupted when Kabuto walked into the room. 'I have a feeling that Naruto will be able to help us out not only with our hot tempered raven problem, but with a few others that go unnoticed.' He smiled inwardly.

"This is _not_ a social room, this is a _medical_ ward. So unless you are injured I suggest you leave." Kabuto pretended to growl out.

Everyone begun to quickly leave and go back to what they were doing when the medical ninja put his hand out and grabbed the red head before she could run off.

Looking at the hand that grabbed her she looked up, her normal stern look back on her face, "Can I help you master Kabuto?"

"Naruto hasn't eaten since he got here, I want you escort him to the kitchen."

"As you wish." Came her monotone voice as she hid her excitement about being with the blonde more.

They arrived at the kitchen where they found the two other members of Taka that Naruto had seen when he had been picked from his village, along with a few older familiar faces.

"Kidomaru, Jirobo." Naruto nodded to the two sitting at the table.

The two grunted at him as they went back to their poker game. Suigetsu and Jugo on the other hand stood up to great the blond, inviting him to come and sit with them.

Jugo was the first to greet him as Naruto came over to the table, giving him a big hug, "For a while I thought you weren't going to come, we really could use your help at the moment." He said happily as he waved the blonde to sit in a chair in between himself and Suigetsu.

Karin huffed as she realized that she would not get to sit next to the blonde but settled for sitting across from him.

"Is there anything I can get you." She asked politely.

Naruto looked up at the girl and smiled, "I can get it myself, but would you like me to make you something while I'm there?"

Karin blushed as she nodded, "I will have whatever you're having."

Naruto stood up from the table and moved behind the kitchen counter looking through the cupboards at all the ingredients to see what he could make.

Happy with the ingredients he had gathered he begun to cook. The amazing smells of Naruto's food filled the kitchen, making every ones mouth water.

Kidomaru and Jirobo poked their heads up from there poker game to find the source of the amazing smell, "Hey urm, Naruto," Jirobo asked curiously as his stomach gave out a loud raw, "Is there enough for us too?"

Naruto smiled at the two, "I thought you might want some, so I made enough for everyone."

Naruto finished up cooking and placed the food into bowls passing them around the room.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Jirobo guzzled down his bowl.

"Ramen." Naruto said happily as he finished off his own.

"Is there anymore?"

"Yeah, I figured some of us would want more so I made enough for a small army." The blonde grinned as he grabbed his and the others bowl, filling it with the amazing food.

For a while everyone sat happily talking, joking and eating, the sound ninjas had begun to warm up to the blonde like countless before them, this was until a horrifying screech emulated through the halls of the hideout.

One of the servants came running in to the kitchen heaving for breath as he lent against the wall, "Master Sasuke… has gone out of control…. and attacked Lord Orochimaru."

Everyone looked at each other then back to the servant.

"Where is he?" came Kidomaru's displeased voice as he finished his bowl quickly and stood up.

"In, the training hall." the servant breathed out.

Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and ran towards the training hall.

When they entered the room they found Orochimaru suspended in the air by snakes threatening to rip him limb from limb. There was a snake imbedding its fangs into every vial point of the man's body making him howl out in pain but unable to move. Kabuto was off to the side unconscious and bleeding heavily.

"Wow, one of them had to of said something really bad to get him this pissed off." Jugo sighed rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we better go help them." Karin retorted walking towards the enraged raven.

Karin and the rest of the sound ninjas didn't even get close to the raven before they came to a complete stop, their bodies heavy and unable to move.

Sasuke's Sharingan swirled angrily as he approached the group, Chidori Blade forming in his hand. In his fit of rage he hadn't noticed that the blonde had disappeared from the group, only realizing this as two arms snaked their way around his body.

Naruto released a mass of the fox demon's chakra into the Sasuke's body. The raven's Chidori Blade disappeared and his body went slack in the blondes arms.

* * *

><p>I havent proof read this one but i will ba away for a few day and will be unable to write so i have put it up so you all can see whats goin to happen ^_^<p>

oh and i promise somthing smexy in the next sceen ^_^


End file.
